It is well known that fishing weights or sinkers are attached to fishing lines to submerge a baited hook or lure in the water to attract a fish thereto. A variety of means have been employed with varying degrees of success, some of which have been recited in my above noted parent patent application.
The sinker device of the present invention provides means to permit a rapid change of sinkers to suit the fishing conditions, without the untying or tying of knots, and more importantly, the cutting of the fishing line, as all fishermen are well aware of the difficulty of untying a monofilament line, after the knot or knots therein have been pulled tight.